


Volver a ser hermanos Queen

by marian_arrow



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marian_arrow/pseuds/marian_arrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ESTE ONE SHOT PERTENECE AL RETO DE APERTURA: LIBRES CIUDADANOS DEL FORO HISTORIAS DE STARLING CITY . En el fic vemos la primera charla entre Oliver y Thea cuando ella vuelve a la ciudad tras pasar unos meses con Merlyn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volver a ser hermanos Queen

Habían pasado ocho meses desde que que habían derrotado a Slade y dos meses desde que Thea había vuelto a Starling y todavía recordaba como si fuera ayer como habia ocurrido todo y como la habían encontrado.  
En realidad quien la había encontrado había sido Felicity tras descubrir en unas cámaras de vigilancia y le había dado la dirección quien había decidido ir sin Dig cosa que no había gustado a ninguno de sus compañeros, sin embargo había avisado a Roy pues sabia que el chico se moría por ver a Thea y saber que ella estaba sana y salva.  
Habían llegado al entrar en el edificio abandonado donde habían visto que Merlyn se ocultaba, obviamente Oliver iba vestido con su traje Arrow y Roy llevaba su sudadera con capucha roja junto con la mascara que le había regalado Oliver para la batalla contra Slade, al llegar allí lo primero que vieron fue a Merlyn quien los estaba esperando y junto a su lado estaba Thea a la que no habían reconocido en un primer momento porque vestía un traje igual al de Merlyn, en un primer momento no pensaban en pelear con ella, pero cuando vieron que ella se abalanzo sobre Oliver y empezó a luchar no pudo evitar defenderse.  
La pelea estaba muy igualada, Oliver no podía creer como había aprendido a pelear Thea en tan solo seis meses y estaba muy igualada a el, mientras tanto Roy peleaba con Merlyn y a decir verdad al pobre chico se le veía un poco necesitado de ayuda, quizás hubiera sido buena idea traer a Roy, pero en ese momento necesitaba todo su cerebro para luchar contra su hermana.  
Poco a poco con la pelea se habían desplazado a un lugar alejado de Merlyn y Oliver viendo que no podía frenar a Thea de ninguna manera se arriesgo.  
\- Thea para.- Dijo Oliver mientras se defendía de los golpes de su hermana.  
\- Como sabes como me llamo?- Pregunto Thea desconcertada pero sin parar de pelear.  
\- Porque te conozco.- Dijo Oliver esquivando una vez mas sus golpes.  
\- No tu no me puedes conocer.- Dijo mas molesta Thea.  
\- Claro que te conozco Speedy.- Dijo Oliver con un tono cariñoso.  
\- No, tu no puedes ser él.- Dijo Thea punto de llorar.  
\- Si Thea soy yo.- Le dijo Oliver mientras se quitaba las mascara.  
Cuando Thea vio que con el hombre con el que estaba luchando era su hermano se desplomo en el suelo y no pudo evitar echarse a llorar mientras que Oliver se arrodillo a su lado y la abrazo con fuerza pidiéndole perdón por todo lo que había pasado por su culpa. Después de lo que parecían varios minutos Thea se puso de pie y le mostró una pequeña sonrisa a su hermano.  
-Oli, tu no tienes la culpa de nada, no te preocupes.- Le dijo ella con una sonrisa.  
\- No si Thea, yo tengo la culpa, yo hice que Roy hiciera algo para que lo dejarais, yo fui el que tuvo la culpa de la muerte de mama, yo fui el que hizo que Roy me ayudara en la batalla final y que no abandonara la ciudad contigo.- Le dijo Oliver quien estaba llorando mientras se confesaba a su hermana.  
\- Oli reconozco que con Roy podrías haber hecho otra cosa, pero lo de mama no es tu culpa, ella se sacrifico para salvarnos a los dos y ella estaria orgullosa de ti.- Le dijo Thea con una sonrisa enorme.- Y en cuanto a Merlyn no volveré a verlo mas, me ha mentido y en estos meses lo unico que ha hecho ha sido mentirme sobre quien eras tu y entrenarme para que te matara.- Le dijo Thea con un tono de voz cabreado.  
Cuando Thea dijo eso ambos hermanos se miraron a los ojos y se dirigieron donde estaba Malcon luchando contra Roy y encontraron al muchacho a punto de ser asesinado por el Arquero negro, así que Thea y Oliver reaccionaron a la vez y ambos apuntaron con sus flechas a Merlyn, quien no puedo evitar ninguna de las dos.  
Oliver se acerco al cuerpo de Merlyn para asegurarse esta vez de que si había muerto y cuando lo comprobó le clavo una flecha mas en el corazón en honor a Tommy quien había muerto por culpa de su padre, mientras tanto Thea comprobaba que Roy estuviera bien cuando escuchaban sirenas de policía que se acercaban así que los tres se miraron y decidieron salir lo mas rápido posible de allí.  
Se dirigieron a la guarida donde Dig y Felicity se ocuparon de Roy mientras lo hermanos volvían a hablar.  
\- Quiero unirme a esto.- Le dijo Thea.  
\- Estas segura?- Pregunto Oliver pues sabia que nada la haría cambiar de opinión.  
\- Si, lo estoy, quiero ayudar a la ciudad y ayudarte a ti.- Le dijo con una sonrisa.  
\- Esta bien pero hay que preguntarle al resto del equipo.- Le dijo mientras se dirigían a donde estaban el resto.  
\- Thea estos son mis compañeros y si quieren también los tuyos.- Le dijo mientras los nombraba y los señalaba.  
Todos ellos estaban de acuerdo en que la pequeña de los Queen se uniera al equipo.  
\- Bienvenida al Team Arrow.- Dijo Felicity.  
\- No nos llamamos así.- Le dijo Oliver.  
\- Ella si lo hace.- Le dijeron Dig y Roy a la vez a Thea mientras señalaba a Felicity.  
Después de eso todo el equipo empezó a reír dándose cuenta de que esto es un nuevo comienzo no solo para Oliver, sino también para su hermana pequeña.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic fue escrito para un concurso, Espero que os guste y quiero saber lo que opináis de el.
> 
> Que paséis un buen día ;)


End file.
